


Art for Peri's Attack Again at Dawn

by twelvegullies



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvegullies/pseuds/twelvegullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Marvel_Bang 2012, for Peri's Attack Again at Dawn. Design & composition of piece taken from pen & ink master as a master's study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Peri's Attack Again at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attack Again at Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564628) by [peridium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridium/pseuds/peridium). 



  



End file.
